Lost in a World Unknown
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: DISCONTINUED Blame Allison she wont coppoperate........
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Author's note:

Yo! This is my second fanfic. so constructive criticism is good.

Lay off on flames but I really don't care what you think as long as I'm writing. XD

-yours sincerely

**WARNING!!HEAVY SPOILERS!!(though as occasional as they may be) ** Have to have read up to chapter 400!!Just an after thought lets pretend that Sasuke came back after he learned the 'secret'.And the team are all on their way back with him in tow. I will also be ignoring the time line and jiryia's death for the moment (as I completely deny he 's dead!) So enjoy!!

Alex: ALLISON!!IT'S TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER!!

Allison: covers ears I'm standing right here you dork.

Alex:scratches back of head Ohhh sorry Allison-san!

Allison: Would you quit it with the suffix we're not Japanese gives exasperated sigh

Alex: on with the disclaimer!

Allison:coughs

Alex and Allison: NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS AREN'T OURS MERELY THE PLOT AND OURSELVES!

Kakashi: would you just move on to the story already?

**Lost in a world unknown!**

**Chapter 1:Capture**

"Hurry up, Allison!" cried an exasperated Alex trudging up the hill in her army greens. (a/n yes I have heard the song Traveling Soldier, and my usage basically means she's wearing a black military issue shirt, and camouflage pants with combat boots.)

"Well sorry if I'm not used to camping!" The blonde haired companion cried from some good 20ft away. The brunette stopped and sat on rock casually waiting for her friend. "and I thought you said this would be fun?" Allison added as she collapsed onto the rock next to Alex.

"I did, but then you still came along even though you thought it would be 'troublesome' so you can't exactly blame me Allison Akamichi!" Alex said laughing as her friend glared with murderous intent.

"I may like Cho-kun but at least I can tell what he's thinking bug-girl!" Allison said gritting her teeth.

"Bug-girl? Hmmm that has a nice ring to it." Alex said as Allison nearly anime fell. "Especially since he's called bug-boy." She finished looking at an exasperated blonde.

"Is there nothing that fazes you?" Allison sighed as she got up shakily and walked up the hill.

"Basi-"Alex never got to finish her sentence as a shockwave knocked them both to the ground. Somewhere in up ahead a mushroom cloud was barely visible above the tree-tops. After a few minutes the cloud dissipated and the girls looked at each other.

Allison sighed as Alex looked at her hopefully. "We're gonna die aren't we?" Allison said as she followed the adventurous brunette down the other side of the hill to a massive crater.

"We at least have to make sure no one was caught in that blast." Alex said from her spot in the bushes.

"Again I repeat myself, we're gonna die!" Allison said frowning slightly.

"Well you two wont die as long as you cooperate." A deep voice said from behind them as they were hit at the back of the neck and fell into unconsciousness.

Several hours later Alex awoke in the middle of a forest, the first two things she noticed were; 1. She was alone and; 2. It was night. 'This is not good' she thought to herself trying desperately not to panic. She took a few deep calming breathes before looking toward the sky and mapping the stars. After she found north she got up and started walking not noticing the fact that she still had her pack on and the shadows that were moving around her.

Meanwhile with Allison-

Allison was awakened by the sunlight streaming in through her window. Allison jumped. Wait her window? Taking in her surroundings she found she was in a hospital of some type, suddenly the door was opened by a large man with a bag of chips in his hand. Her mouth nearly dropped.

"Hey good your awake! We were getting worried. I didn't think anyone other than Shikamaru could sleep that much." Akamichi Choji said beaming at the blue-eyed girl. He sat down in a chair next to her bed as shikamaru himself walked in rubbing the back of his neck muttering something about this being troublesome to his schedule.

"Ummm hi." Allison said nervously trying to fight down her blush. Fortunately it was working. Allison's eyes shot open and she gasped. Choji and Shikamaru both jumped up alarmed. "Where's Alex?" She asked looking desperately from one to the other. The two guys shared worried glances.

With Alex-

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz because, because, because of the wonderful things he does-"Alex sang before being ambushed by a very large furry object. It was growling slightly at her but after she gave it a quizzical look it started licking her face. "Hey. Stop that! It tickles!" Alex cried laughing louder as the seconds passed.

"AKAMARU! No tickling the enemy!" cried a voice from a nearby tree. Akamaru proceeded to whimper as he got off of her.

"awww your no fun! Just because he like me does-" Alex's mouth dropped as she turned around to come face-to-face with Team Kakashi, Team 8, and Team Yamamoto (ill call Sai and Yamamoto this temporarily.)

Yamamoto raised an eye-brow. "Are you all right?" he asked eyeing the golden eyed-girl as she swayed slightly. She nodded slightly before her eyes rolled back and she fell over. Sakura rushed over to the girl's fallen form.

"Uh-oh is she okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as sakura looked her over Sasuke standing behind him.

"Naruto she can't work with you over her shoulder" Sasuke said sighing.

Sakura's hands stopped glowing." Apparently she just fainted." Sakura said eyeing the strange girl as she started snoring. Everyone but Sai, Sasuke, and Shino sweatdropped.

Suddenly she jumped up. The girls face had gone from pale to glowingly giddy in under 3.5 seconds. "IT WORKED!" she said jumping up and grabbing her pack. "Hey do you mind if I catch a ride to Kohona? I have a friend who's probably in trouble. Then again she's way quieter then I am but I can't guarantee she wont jump 'him'." Sai covered her mouth.

"I would love to give you a ride as long as you were to shut you mouth. Big mouth." Sai said automatically giving her a nickname and smiling. Sakura bashed him over the head. He rubbed it tenderly.

"Hey! What was that for? He didn't mean anything by it!" Alex said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I've honestly been called worse and don't really care so why should you?" Alex asked in Sai's defense, who happened to be slightly taken aback. 'if I keep acting like this they'll know I know them somehow owwwwwy my head!' she thought shaking her head. "Honestly I thought you were more mature then that." She finished with a playful grin, causing sakura to go between angry and amused. She happen to notice Shino smirk as she got on Sai's back and nearly giggled but she reigned it in.

Meanwhile with Allison-

"Where is she? How could you not have found her when you found me?" Allison said panic spreading in her voice.

"Troublesome, now we have to look for another foreigner." Shikamaru grumbled as he sat back down.

"There's no telling what she's gotten herself into! That idiot is to trusting, she'll probably be murdered and her body left to rot all because she was trying to convince some wanted criminal to turn himself in, and with her luck that'll actually happen." Allison said her head in her hands.

"Yo. Nerd whuz up?" Alex said jumping through the window in full rocker chick mode. Air guitar mid-thigh as whispers in the dark blasted from her ipod speakers.

Allison started swinging her I.V. at Alex. "You FREAK OF NATURE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT? YOU JERK!!I WORRIED FOR NO REASON!!" She screamed Alex narrowly avoiding the metal as she ducked out the door and caught her breath. Sasuke and Naruto came up the hall just then.

"I.V……my head…..damn…….that was…….too…close" Alex said panting heavily and collapsing against the wall.

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk as Naruto laughed out loud before asking. "Hey! Who were you afraid your friend was gonna jump?" he cocked his head to the side quizzically.

She smiled at Naruto. "Well I'm dead anyway so ill tell you. Shikamaru or as Allison says Shika-kun." Alex said getting up and limping down the hall. "I'll be at the Hokage's office if anyone but Allison needs me!" she said with a wave as she disappeared around the corner.Promptly crashing into a robed figure.

She rubbed her nose as she scrambled to collect the mans papers. "Eh. Sorry, my bad, my bad." She said grimacing and standing to gave the man the final paper. Picking up her black glasses and wiping something that was probably blood off then she put them on only to notice the man she'd run into was none other than Gaara of the desert, otherwise known as the Kazecage of Suna. Alex casually turned around only to have her ankle encircled in sand. Alex spun around "Did you need something?" Alex asked eyeing the sand quizzically.

"What ninja village are you from? I've never felt a chakra signature like this before, and you weren't afraid of the sand which tells me your confident in your ability to fend off my attacks." His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

Alex blinked. "uummm I' rom a civilian city called Baraboo in America, and why shouldn't I trust you? And excuse me if im slightly cocky because im an American." Alex said yawning. Then she cocked her head to the side. "Wait I have chakra? Sweet im gonna try to walk on water. And not to mention I'm a Christian nothing scares me!" Alex said breaking the sand circlet and running down the hall smiling back at a slightly shocked Gaara.

Alex continued running all the way to Hokage tower unaware of the two shadows following her up to the tower doors. Alex walked up to Shizune who was sitting at a desk in front of the Hokage's office. "I would like to request an audience with Hokage-sama!" Alex said standing straight and saluting a baffled Shizune.

"J-just a minute." Shizune said disappearing into the office. She came back out and nodded to Alex "She'll see you know." She said opening the door.

Alex calmly walked up to Tsunade's desk. She took a deep breath and "Ohmygodistillcantbelievewe'reactuallyherebutthatssortabadsincewe'refromanotherdimesionandiwanttobeaninjahereifthatspossiblebutimnotreallysureiguessidhavetoasknejiorhinataifihaveenoughchakratobeaninjabuti'ddefinatlygothroughwithgaistrianingifihadtoimeanthatwouldsokickass!"Alex said amazingly in one breathe. (BREATHE ALEX BREATHE! coughs moving on)

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Alright if you want to be a ninja of Kohona so bad ill have you train with Guy, upon you friends arrival I had Neji look at her chakra system and she has enough. You have one month to impress me and the council. Otherwise you Sasuke and Allison will be on probation. If I hear one compliant about Guy's training then ill throe you into civilian status you hear?" Tsunade said resting her chin on her hands. "if you or your friend want to go home after the month is up I'll help in anyway I can got it?" Tsunade said with a somewhat evil smirk.

Alex suddenly got chills. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Alex said saluting Tsunade and running off.

"Hmmmm" Tsunade hummed thinking to herself. 'Another dimension you say? Is it possible that Akatski did this?' sigh 'I'll just have to watch these girls and find out'. She thought turning her chair around to look out the window.

"Tsunade! The Kazecage is here for a revision of the treaty should I show him in?" Shizune asked Tonton hanging from her arms.

"Show him in by all means! And get us some Sake!" Tsunade called after her assistant.

IM DONE!!

Omg that took to long!

Hope you like it!

-U.D

Note-this happens to be a self insert fanfic. Allison I appoligize for pairing you without permission but you'll get used to shikamaru soon I promise! I also apologize to my friend Bria who will have to wait a couple chapters before she gets sucked into the Naruto world. Bye Bye!Please R&R!!

Chapter preview-

"OMYGOD!"cried Alex she-- and --.

what horrors await Alex as Guy's next student? Who shall be Allison's teacher? And when did cheese start following the Naruto gang? The answer to these stupid questions and more will be answered in the next installment of **Lost in a worlds Unknown!**!

-U.D.


	2. Trianing part 1

Universal Disaster: gets out of bed and looks at clock Wow 10:00, pm hmm cant sleep might as well wright

Universal Disaster: gets out of bed and looks at clock Wow 10:00, pm hmm cant sleep might as well write.

Alex: FINALLY LET THE FUN BEGIN!!

Allison: sighs why is it you somehow manage to wake up on your own like that when an explosive couldn't yesterday morning?

Alex: I do- WAIT! WHAT? looks shocked at Allison

Allison: shrugs hands I rest my case. walks off to do some reading

Alex: pouts in self-constructed Emo corner

Universal Disaster: sweatdropps Alright on with my story. Oh and just to make it clear I do not own Naruto it's characters or any other anime characters , artists, or songs mentioned. They're respective creators do.

Flashbacks

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**inner selves/inner demons/inner fangirls**

**Lost in a Unknown World**

**Chapter 2 ; Training part1:Alex**

Alex awoke to the sounds of clinking glass and the smell of cooking. Thinking back she remembered the events of twelve hours previous.

--

Allison had been realized from the hospital upon examination. Alex and Allison arrived at the Hokage tower soon after.

"Tsunade-sama!" Alex called walking through the agape door Into the office. Surprisingly seeing Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame. "Yo!" Alex said making the peace sign causing Allison sweatdropped.

"What do you want? You already have a training session with Guy at noon tomorrow, not to mention we still have to find a suitable sensei for Allison-san." Tsunade said frowning at the pair.

Alex struck a thinking pose "We require a structure in which to reconcile on the day and rest up for a supieror start on the day. We also require nourishment to keep our bodies strong so as we can keep training to protect Kohona and carry out missions. Any ideas?" Alex asked looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked. "In other words you need a place to stay , hopefully where there's food?" she replied an amused smirk on her face.

Alex nodded. Allison sighed. Tsunade smirked evilly " any preferences?" she asked her head resting on the palm of her hand.

Allison looked at Tsunade "Quiet and Alex free." Alex anime fell and pouted in a corner of the room.

Alex looked over her shoulder. "Peaceful and sugar-free the only reason im acting like this is because I found my stash of Halloween candy this morning and was hungry." She finished pulling a manga out her bag (InuYasha to be exact) and proceeding to stick her nose in it.

Tsunade nodded handing a scroll to Neji and one to Shino. "Give these to your guardians and take one of them with you." Tsunade said shooing them with her hand.

Neji looked at Allison. "I don't mean to pick favorites but at the moment you're the mellower of the two" he said scooting her out the door. Shino merely nodded toward Alex who nearly fainted as she followed him out the door.

"Do you know basic chakra control?" Shino asked as they exited the tower.

"If I did, why would I be so desperate as to train with Guy of all people?" Alex slouched pouting slightly.

"I see. Then I would be faster to the Aburame complex if you were to get on my back." Shino said crouching down slightly.

"okkkkkaaaaaaaay" Alex said suppressing her inner fangirl.

**Let me at him!!**

**'**no!!**'**

**why not?**

**'**Glomping him before he even knows me how will we ever be more then friends?! HUH?'

**pouts in distant corner of Alex's mind**

"Alex-san are you alright? You have not been responding to me." Shino said looking over his shoulder as they zoomed over Kohona. His brows knitted with worry.

"I'm fine!" Alex said suppressing a blush as Shino briefly tightened his grip on her legs. "Now enough chitchat onward to BETHLEHEM!!" She called to a sweatdropping Shino.

"What's a Bethlehem?" Shino asked.

Alex merely sighed as they touched down outside a bunch of older looking houses. Alex sweatdropped "This looks so much like my neighborhood it's creepy." She said running after Shino who raised an eyebrow.

Shino opened his front door so as to allow Alex to go in first. Alex silently 'wowed' as they walked down the highly decorated hall. "Father, I have a scroll from Tsunade for you." Shino said entering a living room where Shibi Aburame was sitting reading a newspaper.

"Ah yes" Shibi eyed Alex." Is this your girlfriend Shino?" he asked quite bluntly as he began reading the scroll and obviously smirking beneath his collar. Alex sputtered uncharacteristically; While Shino's face was redder then a tomato.

What was visible of Shino's face was so red you hardly recognized it. Alex was the first to speak her ears still red and burning. "ummmm Aburame-san? We're not going out. T-Tsunade –sama told me to come with him" Alex said pointing at Shino as if he was the cause of the embarrassment.

Shibi nodded and put the scroll on the table "Shino take Alex-san to the guest room and hurry back to the Hokage tower for a mission briefing. Apparently Alex-san shall be staying with us for an extended period of time. Oh and don't take to long." Shibi finished winking at Shino who groaned in embarrassment.

"This way" Shino said in his deep voice leading her down the hall as Alex tried to shake away the dirty images. They reached a door at the end of the hall. "Here." He said opening the door into a dimly lit room. Alex took the room in; It was covered in tan, red, and black. The room consisted of a futon in the corner, a bookcase on the wall and a closet to the left.

"umm where' the bed?" Alex asked looking at Shino as he exited the room. He looked at her quizzically before pointing to the futon.(which really looked like a comforter someone had laid on the ground) Alex sweatdropped and anime fell to the floor.

Shino stopped half-way through the door. "I'll be on a mission for the next week and a half. If you need anything just ask my father." He walked down the rest of the way out the door and closed it behind them. Alex collapsed onto the futon falling asleep with her bag in her hand.

End Flashback

(BWAHAHAHAHA! No flashback shall beat me or take over my chapter!)

Alex rolled over realizing she'd somehow ended up on the floor in the middle of the room. She grumbled as she got up rubbing her eyes and changing into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that read 'Common sense and genius are unrelated' it was black the lettering white.

Alex looked at her watch as she headed downstairs hopping on one foot as she stuffed on her shinobi shoes on as she raced to the kitchen. "I smell food." She said bluntly, finishing her shoes.

Shibi looked at her hopeful expression and laughed before handing her a plate of food and some chopsticks. Alex looked at the chopsticks pathetically as she attempted to use them.

Shibi held in his laughter as he watched her try to use the chopsticks. Settling instead for sweatdropping as she continuely dropped her food. Finally Alex sighed, "Alright lets try this the American way." She said as she wrapped the eps and suasege in the pancake and headed out the door stuffing it in her mouth as she waved goodbye to the chuckling Special Jounin.

Alex raced down the street. Sure enough she found ichiraku's with Naruto inside along with Sasuke but she had found him none the less. "NARUTO!!" she exclaimed glomping him full power.

"Alex-chan!" Naruto said when she relised him. "What are you doing here."

"looking for you Dobe!" Alex exclaimed in a playful tone poking him in the forehead smilling.

Naruto blinked. "Why are you looking for me?" Naruto asked confused slightly as to why she had sought him out.

Alex tapped her chin. "I wanted to get laid. I WANTED TO TRIAN DOBE!" she said smacking Naruto on the shoulder. Who had been choking on his ramen after her first comment.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Guy-sensei in half an hour?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"WAIT! HALF AN HOUR??" Alex cried looking at Sasuke. Who looked slightly taken aback. "AGH! I HAVE TO GET TO THE TRIANING GROUNDS!" Alex said running out and speeding off down the street at a non-human pace. She was that slow. But she only was going a couple blocks so she walked. Turning a corner she found she had caught up to guy and lee half a block from the training grounds.

"GUY-SENSEI, LEE!" Alex called running to catch up with lee and guy. Guy and lee turned around obviously not being used to having their names as if they were going out of style. (Alex: which they are. BURN!XD)

"Why do we owe the pleasure of such youthful company?" Lee said looking at Alex.

Gai struck a pose. "Why she must be my new student, we have a meeting in 15 minutes im glad you came early we have much to do!" He exclaimed giving Alex some weights. "Now 50 laps around Kohona! Since you are new to this Alex-san you may cut through Kohona once!" He said striking a pose as Alex finished putting on the weights, hiding them beneath her jeans her pose was more of the American teens, slouched and not-so-ready for action.

"I'll attempt to hide my joy." Alex said as she began running.

"Guy-sensei you are a most youthful teacher!" Lee cried embracing his former sensei.

"And you Lee are a most youthful student! Maybe even more then I am!" Cried Guy as a sunset was behind him. Several people checked their watches wondering why it was already sunset. (XD).

3 hours and and amazing 25 laps later Alex collapsed outside of Ichraku's. Gaara and Naruto were apparently the only ones who noticed the girl as she swayed getting up. She fell onto a stool with a loud 'plunk'. "water please" she said laying her head down on the counter.

Naruto who was next to her jumped up. "Alex-chan are you alright?" he asked jumping around her noticing all the bruises, and scrapes.

"I stopped thinking bout the pain 2 ½ hours ago." Alex thought not lifting her head from the table. (im a wimp so sue me!)

After drinking the water Ayame gave her in one gulp she took out her wallet to pay only to be stopped by Gaara saying. "Add it to my bill." He looked at Alex and nodded.

Alex smiled brightly and waved as she stumbled out the door(curtain??) and continued running. It was nearly sunset when she met up with Lee and Guy. He looked at her heavily breathing form. "We'll meet tomorrow at sunrise. I want you to start running then come back here and do 100 punches, 100 kicks, and 100 blocks." His last words had fallen on deaf ears as Alex had fallen asleep. "Lee will you carry this young blossom back to thew Aburame complex my youthful bloomer!?" Guy asked looking at his beloved student.

Hmmm I started this at like 10:00 pm and ended up finishing it at like 3:00

Although I literally fell asleep at the computer and my mom kicked my butt

at least I got this done.

ENJOY!

And for future refrenrence I start two then finish them and write two more,

U.N.


End file.
